A Strawberry's Passion
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: After the Winter War, Ichigo keeps her powers instead of losing them.  When hidden feelings are revealed, what happens when it changes the lives of two Shinigami.  Will they give into the feelings or let happiness pass them by?  Warning-FemIchi!
1. Chapter 1

OK! Im back, with yet another story! At least with this one, I have it completely planned out and even have a sequel planned as well! I wanted to do a fic with a FemIchi and this is what my brain come up with! Hope you all enjoyz!

WARNINGS :: Female Ichigo (genderbender) and occasionnal cases of OOC!

DISCLAIMER :: I don't own BLEACH regreattably! The esteemed Tite Kubo-sensei does!

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the top of Sogyoku Hill, just looking over the Sereitei. It had been 10 days since her last battle with Aizen, and for once she was enjoying the peace and quiet. After she had woke up and Rukia explained everything to her, Ichigo decided to take a walk and she ended up on Sogyoku Hill. To her, this was the place that it all started for her. It was also the place that her heart started to feel.<p>

After an intense battle with the taichou of the 6th, Ichigo started to feel a strong bond to him. Even though they still couldn't stand each other, he took her under his wing and taught her how to fight and to control her spiritual pressure. Without his guidance, she doesn't think she would be where she was today. What she didn't expect was to fall for the raven-haired captain. Ichigo Kurosaki, who was afraid to love, had fallen in love with the cold, emotionless captain of the 6th.

A slight breeze caught her hair, flying it in her face. Grabbing the hair tie from around her wrist, she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. "Didn't think it would get breezy," she said to herself, as she stood up from where she was sitting. Walking up to the cliff, she looked over the entire Soul Society. "Sure is peaceful."

"Yes, it is, thanks to you, Kurosaki," came a voice from behind her.

Ichigo turned around to see Byakuya standing there. Ichigo watched as he walked over to the rocks and sat down. Smiling, Ichigo walked over and joined him. "What are you doing here, Byakuya?"

"Well, my maid had informed me you had woken up. When I came to visit you, Rukia told me you had gone for a walk. I just simply followed your reiatsu," he said. "I've noticed that you've gotten better at suppressing it, though."

"Thanks, I did have a good teacher," she said with a smile, looking at him. She could tell that something was on his mind. "Something bugging ya, Byakuya?"

Byakuya took a deep breath. Ever since he had started training the substitute shinigiami, he found himself stealing quick glances at her, using an excuse to be near her, and just enjoying her company. It was a visit to Hisana's shrine that he realized that he was in love with the fiery-hair woman. He knew that Hisana would want him happy, and being in love with Ichigo made him happy. He looked over at the woman sitting next to him. "How does it seem you know when something is on my mind, Kurosaki?"

"Well, lets see. We've been around each other a lot and you were my teacher. I think I've gotten to know you pretty well, Byakuya."

"Oh, you think so, Kuro….." he said but was cut off by Ichigo, who put her fingers on his lips.

"Do me a favor." With a blush on her face, she smiled. "Say my name, just once. Not my last name. Call me Ichigo."

Byakuya lifted her chin to where he was looking in her smoking amber eyes. "Ichigo…" he whispered. "You really are something. No wonder everyone that meets you in affected in a good way."

Ichigo raised her eyebrow at him. "What you mean by that?"

"Everyone that has had the pleasure of meeting you has their life turned around in apositive way. With Rukia, you turned her into a better shinigiami. She has more confidence than what she had before. Renji – he is now more fierce and willing to fight for his friends."

Ichigo raised her hand to brush a stray strand of hair from Byakuya's face. Just the lightest touch sent a jolt of electricity through her. It felt so right. As she was about to take her hand away, Byakuya's hand came up and kept hers in on his cheek, with his hand covering hers. "What about you, Byakuya? Did you change?"

"You made me realize that fighting for family is more important than upholding the laws. With you help, I finally started treating Rukia as a sister and for that, I'll be eternally grateful." Taking her hand in his, he couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. "You also made me realize that it was okay to feel again. With your friendship, I learned that I didn't need to hide my emotions. After Hisana's death, I locked all my emotions away, but meeting you helped me bring them to the surface. There is one I never thought I would feel again."

Ichigo was realizing what he was saying, but she wasn't for sure. "Byakuya….." she whispered softly.

"Ichigo, I….." he started but stopped when he saw Ichigo's eyes dropping close and then opening back up. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

Shaking her head to try to get the cobwebs out, she stood up. "I'm not sure. Everything seems fuzzy all of a sudden…" she said as she took a small step forward. "I don't know why, but I feel…." She was saying as she suddenly started slumping to the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Byakuya was quick to his feet and shunpoed quickly to her, catching her before she hit the ground. Taking her in his arms, he picked her up bridal style. Looking down at the beauty, he realized that the process that Urahara and Rukia explained to him seemed to be happening to her. He had finally gotten to the point to where he was going to tell her how he felt. As he headed back to the Manor with her in his arms, he decided he would tell once she woke up. If he had to be in a gigai just to see her, he would endure it just to be with her.

With a genuine smile on his face, he continued his way to the Manor. Upon reaching the estate, he opened a Senkaimon and prepared to head back to the Real World. Before stepping through the gate, he quickly sent a hell butterfly to the 1st, letting the Sou-taicou know that he would be taking a leave to stay by Ichigo's side. He knew that Yamamoto would understand. Cradling Ichigo closer to his chest, Byakuya stepped through the gates, heading back to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>30 DAYS LATER –<p>

Byakuya was sitting beside Ichigo's bed when the door opened and Rukia walked in. She handed him a cup of tea as she took the chair next to him. "Any sign of her waking up yet, Nii-sama?"

"None yet," Byakuya replied coolly. Glancing over his shoulder at Ichigo, he couldn't help but smile.

Rukia took notice of the smile on her brother's face. It was a rare sight to see, but she was only one of two people that had the honor of seeing it a lot. The other person was the one that they were waiting to wake up. "You really love her, don't you, Nii-sama?"

"More than anything." Taking a sip of his tea, he leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the wall. "I still can't understand what Urahara tried explaining earlier. I thought her using the Final Getsuga was supposed to make her lose her powers?"

"You're not the only one that's puzzled by that. Even Isshin and the 12th are puzzled." Taking a quick glance over at Ichigo, Rukia smiled. "Honestly, I'm glad that she didn't lose them. I don't think I would have been able to say goodbye to her. She's like a sister to me."

"She did change a lot of people's lives around, mine included," Byakuya said.

A small grumble came from the area of the bed. Rukia and Byakuya both turned around to see Ichigo twitching her fingers. Byakuya knew that she was close to waking up. "Rukia, why don't you go get Urahara and Isshin?" Rukia took off out of the room, as he took Ichigo's hand in his. Leaning over, he planted a small kiss to her lips. "Ichigo, come back to us. You mean alot to people, especially me. We need our strawberry back in our lives. Now, wake up, Ichigo," he said softly, next to her ear.

Ichigo's eyes started to flutter a bit. Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to get her focus back. Looking around slowly, she took notice that she was in her bedroom back at her house. She tried to remember what happened but could only remember that she was talking to Byakuya before she fainted. As she rubbed her red, hazy eyes, she felt someone toke her other hand in theirs. Lowering her hand from her face, she turned her attention and noticed Byakuya sitting her. Smiling softly, she looked at him with all the love and devotion that she held for him. "Hey," she whispered softly, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Hey, yourself," he whispered back at her. He lifted his hand to brush a stray strand from her face. Noticing that Ichigo was fidgeting a lot, he stood up from his chair and held out his other hand. "You wanna try sitting up?"

"Yeah, if ya don't mind," she replied. Byakuya shook his head and Ichigo placed her other hand in his. Slowly, she sat up in bed and Byakuya adjusted her pillows. She leaned against the headboard, smiling. "That's better. I feel real stiff." She looked up at Byakuya and patted the bed next to her, indicating that she wanted him to sit down next to her. As he sat down next to her, she took his hand in hers. "Now, you can't get away. Are you going to tell me what is bugging you?"

Just at that moment, her bedroom door opened, and Rukia, her dad and Urahara came walking in. The one thing that Ichigo took note of was that Rukia was in her shinigami form and she could still see here. Recalling her conversation with Tensa Zangetsu, they had told her that once she woke up, she would lose all her powers and would not be able to see soul reapers again. Why was she still able to see Rukia? Glancing over at Byakuya, he was not in his Captain's haori or uniform, but was in one of his casual kimonos. That only meant that he was in his shinigami form too. "Uh, I have a crazy question here. If I remember correctly, Tensa Zangetsu told me that once the process ended and I woke up, I shouldn't be able to see Shinigami anymore. Is there a reason that I can still see Rukia and Byakuya?"

Isshin walked over and sat on the other side of Ichigo's bed. "Ichi, maybe it's best to…."

Ichigo knew what her dad was trying to say. Holding her hand up, she stopped her dad. "No, dad, it's not best to wait. Just tell me, PLEASE?" she asked pleadingly.

Isshin looked over at Urahara, who was standing by the window. "Well, Kisuke, you heard the woman. You might as well explain it to her."

"Kurosaki-san, it seems that after you using the Final Getsuga, you did not lose your powers like you were suppose too." Turning around, he locked his gazes with her amber eyes. "It seems your heart had other plans for you."

Placing her hand on her chest, she was confused. "My heart?"

"Yes. It seems that your heart lies with being a shinigami and with the Soul Society. You see, the one reason your dad lost his powers is because his heart lay in the Real World with your mother. Taking that into account, it seems your heart lies in the Soul Society with someone that you hold dearly in your heart. That is the only reason we can come up with as to why you didn't lose your powers," Urahara had finished explaining. "You got any questions?"

"No. I just wish I knew what you meant by all that." Ichigo fell quiet for a moment as she began to think on the subject. With the way that he explained it to her, it would mean that she was still a shinigami. He said her heart lied in the Soul Society like Isshin's lay in the Real World with her mom. Did that mean…? Ichigo eyes got real big and she turned to Urahara. She couldn't even the form a question.

Watching Ichigo, Kisuke knew that she had finally figured out what he had meant. "Before you even ask. It seems you figured out what I meant. Now it's up to you what you do with that information," he said with a smile.

Smiling, Ichigo nodded her head. "Um…..can everyone give me and Byakuya a moment alone please?"

"Sure," Isshin said, as he stood up. Leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll be downstairs if you two need me."

"Thanks, Dad." Byakuya and her watched as the other three left the room.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo and could tell that she was getting nervous. Taking her hand in his, he used his free hand and gently turned her to where she was looking into his smokey ash eyes. "Ichigo, you're trembling…..you ok?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "I wanna get out of here for a bit. Think you can get my badge from the top of my dresser?"

"Sure." Byakuya let go of her hand and walked over to the dresser grabbing the badge that Ukitake had given her after the invasion she did into the SS. Turning around, he noticed that Ichigo had her head bowed down. He didn't like it when he saw her like that. As he made his way back over to her, he extended his hand to her. Nervously, she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Noticing that she was a bit wobbly, he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. "Here," he said, as he handed her the badge.

"Thanks," she said. Taking the badge, she slammed it against her chest. She stepped out of her body as it fell to the ground. Looking down at her Shinigami robes and feeling Zangestsu on her back, she smiled. "Thought I would never to get to do this again." Lifting Zangestsu off her back, she leaned him against the wall. "I won't need him." Looking back over at Byakuya, she took his hand in hers. "Take me somewhere, Byakuya. I don't care where."

Understanding what Ichigo was wanting, he knelt down next to her. "Climb on, Ichigo." He noticed the look that she was giving him. "Don't give me that look. You're still a bit wobbly and I don't want you falling and hurting yourself."

Shaking her head in understanding, she climbed on his back. After wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, they headed out the open window. After a few minutes, Byakuya felt Ichigo's breathing slowed and she relaxed against him. Turning his head slightly, he noticed that Ichigo had drifted asleep. Smiling, he tightened his around her and shunpoed from rooftop to rooftop, heading for their destination.

* * *

><p>Feeling the breeze, Byakuya gently landed on his feet. He brought them to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. When he was in the Real World, he found this place and discovered that is was calm and a wonderful place to think. Another factor was that it was a beautiful sight to look at. Looking over the horizon, he could see the colored streaked sky of the setting sun. The view was simply gorgeous.<p>

Gently, he shook Ichigo, trying to wake her. "Ichigo, time to wake up."

Ichigo started to stir and opened her eyes slowly. "Can't believe I feel asleep," she whispered softly. With Byakuya's help, she eased herself off his back and took his hand, as he led them over to a bench that sat close to the edge.

Sitting down, Byakuya turned himself to where he was facing Ichigo. "Now, you going to tell me what Is on your mind? It wouldn't happen to be what Urahara explained to you, would it?"

"Actually it is." Ichigo looked out at the ocean as she took a deep breath. Lacing her hands together, she laid them in her lap, twirling her thumbs nervously. "I also understood what he meant by it too."

"You do? Rukia and I still didn't understand it ourselves. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

She turned to look at Byakuya, being memorized by his gaze. "It seems my heart wouldn't let me lose my powers." Seeing Byakuya's confusion, she chuckled. "You see, after he had used my dad has an example, I totally understood what he meant. My dad's heart was my mom. He would always tell me that Mom had his heart and nothing would ever change that." Ichigo could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and turned her face quickly to hide her blush. "I just didn't think that it would happen to me."

Byakuya placed his hand on Ichigo and turned her face back to him. "What do you mean you didn't think it would happen to you?"

"My heart belonging to another. You see, that's what Urahara meant. My heart would not let me lose my powers because I have fallen in love with a Shinigiami, one that I don't wanna lose," she said softly as she stared into his enticing grey orbs. Taking her hand, she slowly reached up and brushed his hair from his face. Taking it slow, she trailed her fingers down his cheek and the side of his neck. "The one that holds my heart is you, Byakuya. You have for a long time." Lowering her gaze, Ichigo started getting nervous. She wanted to tell him badly how she felt, but she was afraid that he would leave her. Finally, she decided that he needed to know, even if it did break her heart. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I've fallen for you, Kuchiki Byakuya." Looking back up, she saw the love and devotion in his eyes. Smiling, she took his hand back in hers. "I have fallen completely in love with you, Byakuya."

With a genuine smile, he brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed her hands gently. "Well, that makes my job a lil easier now," he said with a slight chuckle. Bringing her closer, he leaned in and placed a small kiss to her lips. Even though Ichigo jumped a bit, he kept her still. "Ichigo, you brought a ray of sunshine into the Kuchikis that we thought was long gone. Everyone, from the Elders to Ginrei to Rukia, all has been affected by your spirit. Even me. When I started training you, I saw you as nothing more than a ryoka girl who had no manners at all. You were loud, rude, annoying and obnoxious. As time went on and we started training together, I finally saw though all that. What I saw was a sad, lonely woman who didn't know what to do. After you had told me about your mother, I finally understood what you had gone through. What I didn't plan on was….." he said as he came to a quick stop. He was starting to feel a bit nervous. He had not been this nervous since the day he asked Hisana to be his wife. Once he thought Hisana was his soul mate, but he now knew that was not the case. The orange-hair amber-eyed woman sitting in front of him was. Leaning his forehead against her, he looked into the eyes that he loved so much. "What I didn't plan on was falling in love again. You see, Ichigo, you hold my heart as well, and I have no plans of ever taking it back." He kissed her lips softly, caressing both cheeks. Parting from her lips, he held her face between his two hands. "I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo and I don't wanna let you go."

Ichigo could feel the tears in her eyes as she heard Byakuya say he loved her too. She had dreamed of this moment for a long time. "What do we do? I mean, you have to go back to the Soul Society and I'm here."

Taking her hands, he tugged her into his lap. "Well, I was hoping that you would consider maybe spending some time with me at the Manor. I know everyone would love to see you." He hugged her closer to his body. "Also, I wouldn't mind falling asleep every night with you in my arms," he whispered in her ear.

"BYAKUYA!" she exclaimed with a blush tinting her cheeks. She turned to where their lips were only centimeters apart. "I think I would like that," she said with a smile.

Quickly she pressed her lips to his and immediately relaxed into the kiss. She knew that she had surprised Byakuya, but finally started to feel him responding. Smiling into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepenig the kiss.

Byakuya could feel the electricty in his body that Ichigo was creating and he loved it. When he felt her deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms her waist, flushing her body with his. He slowly tantalizes her bottom lip with his tongue before he felt her gasp. He continued to nip at her bottom lip, tempting hers to come out and play. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance, in which Byakuya won. He tasted every crevice of Ichigo's mouth, loving the hint of strawberries he tasted from her lucious mouth. They continued to kiss each hungrily for the next few mintues until the need for air became to great. Parting their lips reluctantly, they looked into each other's lust, passion, love-filled eyes.

Byakuya smiled, as he tucked a stray strand of the strawberry-colored hair behind her ear. As his hand lingered, he brought her closer and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm not going to beg or plead but I need to ask you something." She looked into his misty grey eyes and smiled, letting Byakuya know that he had her attention. "I want you to consider after spending some time with me, maybe staying with me and at my side?"

"Byakuya, I….." Ichigo had started but Byakuya cut her off by placing a finger over her thin, delicate lips.

"Just think about it?" he asked, almost pleading with her.

Ichigo nodded as she smiled. "Okay, I'll think about it."

Byakuya helped Ichigo stand back to her feet before standing back up himself. "Come on, we better get back," he said, holding his hand out his hand for her.

Ichigo placed her smaller hand in his and tucked herself into his side. "Okay, let's go." The newly-found lovers headed back to Ichigo's house. Both now with a smile on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner was wonderful, Ichigo. I didn't know you knew how to cook," came the sincere voice of Kuchiki Ginrei. "It really was a pleasure, my dear."

"Thank you, Ginrei-sama. I was actually glad to be able to do it, even though I had to do some heavy convincing to the kitchen staff though," Ichigo said with a smile. "Just never thought I would do it again."

"Why would you say that?" Ginrei asked.

Ichigo felt her hand being grabbed and looked over at Byakuya, who gave her a gentle squeeze. Turning her attention back to Ginrei, she answered his question. "Well, the last time I had cooked was right before my mother was killed by Grand Fisher." Looking back at Byakuya, she smiled at him. "It was actually Byakuya that talked me into going back in the kitchen, and doing something I love."

"Well, I'm glad that he did, because dinner was simply wonderful." Ginrei glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 6:15. "I was wondering. Why wasn't Rukia at dinner tonight?"

"She has some things to finish up for Ukitake-taichou," Byakuya answered as he handed his plate to the servants that had come in to clean off the table. "Ojii-sama, how long is this trip that you were telling me about earlier?"

"It shouldn't take no more than 3-4 days. I'm supposed to meet with the other noble houses," Ginrei responded as all three of them got up and headed out of the dining room. "Well, I am going to retire and finalize all my travel plans." Turning to Ichigo, he took the young woman's hand in his. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, dear. I hope to see you more."

"The pleasure was all mine, Ginrei-sama. I will try and make a point of being here more," she said with a smile on her face.

Ginrei said his goodbyes to Byakuya and left the young couple to themselves. Ichigo started thinking if this is what she wanted her life to be like. True, she did love Byakuya and wanted to be beside him for all eternity, but was she ready to give up her human life? Looking over at the man that was talking to a servant, she couldn't help but smile at him. Byakuya was everything to her. Smiling, she finally had her decision – one that would change her life forever.

Byakuya looked over at her and could tell that something was bothering her. After dismissing the servant, he walked over to his love. "You look like you have a lot on your mind? You wanna talk about it?" Byakuya asked her sweetly. He grabbed her hand and the two left the kitchen and strolled into the foyer adjacent to the kitchen.

"I guess I just a lot of stuff going through my mind," Ichigo replied softly. "I'm just trying to figure out what I wanna do with my future. I mean, I'm already done with school. I just wanna do something that makes a difference in the world."

They continued walking until they reached the main foyer of the Manor. "You can do anything you want, Ichigo. Just know that you will always have a place here with me anytime you need it." Tilting her chin up, he looked in her loving, amber eyes. "I love you, Ichigo. Remember that you are very special in my heart."

Ichigo could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes. "I love you too, Byakuya." She kissed him softly and smiled. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, she noticed a dark grey baby piano sitting over in the corner with what looked like a cello sitting next to it. Ichigo smiled as she broke away from Byakuya's embrace and walked over to there the instruments were sitting.

Looking over the cello, she had never seen such a beautiful instrument before. It was a beautiful mahogany colored cello with a raw texture that made it look like it was still a part of a tree. The black neck was long and smooth and made Ichigo want to glide her fingers over it. The strings well-worn.

Ichigo looked over at Byakuya. "I didn't know you played," she said softly.

"Well," he started to say as he was walking over to her, "my mother taught me before she died. I haven't played in quite awhile."

"Would you mind playing something for me? It doesn't matter what, I just wanna hear you play," she said sincerely.

Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, he smiled as he gave in to her. "Okay. Just for you."

Byakuya released Ichigo's hand and walked over to the wooden chair by the cello and sat down. He bent down and carefully picked up the beautiful instrument and laid it across his lap as he reached down to the bottom of it and untwisted the metal pin, allowing the cold metal end peg to extend from the cello. When he pulled it out a decent length, he turned the pin again, locking it in place.

He placed the cello back on the floor and settled the cello between his legs. Ichigo watched as Byakuya picked up the nearby bow and drug it gracefully across the strings of the cello. Starting with the smallest, yet highest sounding string to the biggest, yet lowest sounding string. He bent down once more and turned a small tuner near the bottom of the string, before sitting up again. His back as straight as a board and his elbow out as he placed the bow on the string and started playing.

From the first sound that escaped the cello, Ichigo was mesmerized. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his beautiful playing and she could feel the music move throughout her body. She recognized this tune.

Ichigo opened her eyes again and looked at Byakuya's face contorted in concentration. His body was swaying with each movement of the bow and she could feel the passion coming from him. She watched as his fingers moved swiftly across the long black neck of the cello. His fingertips pressing onto the strings as he bowed. Up and down his hand moved from octave to octave down the strings, never missing a single note or even looking at what his hand was doing. He was simply feeling the notes.

At that same moment, Ichigo remembered a moment of passion that they shared. But Byakuya's face was contorted in pleasure and his fingers weren't on any neck. Remembering that, and seeing him like this was plastering a smirk on her face that could light up the darkest room.

Ichigo walked over to the piano and sat down at the bench. Unknown to Byakuya, Ichigo knew this song very well. The Intermezzo from Goyescas by Enrique Granados was a song that Ichigo's mother taught her how to play before she died. They, too, had a cello at their home, and her mother would sit there and play the cello. She always said that she wished she had someone who could play the piano part. And even as young as Ichigo was, she had still wanted to learn it so her mother would have someone to play with. Misaki taught Ichigo the piano part and shortly after that, the two could not be found anywhere else but at the piano and cello.

After the next measure, Ichigo joined in with Byakuya's playing. Immediately the two synchronized and without missing a beat, played in perfect harmony together.

After the last chord, Byakuya looked over at Ichigo. She was sitting at the piano, just looking down at the keys. He knew that something was bothering her. Getting up from his chair, he returned the cello back to its stand and walked over to the piano. Sitting down on the bench with Ichigo, he took her hands in his, causing her to look at him. "Ichi, what's wrong?" he asked; as he wiped the lone tear that came down her cheek.

Turning, she looked into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart. She couldn't even think about leaving but she knew she would have to in the morning, unless she went through with her decision. Smiling, she leaned up slightly and kissed him softly against his lips. Keeping the kiss there for only a moment, she left his lips, looking into his eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all," she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Running her fingers through his long, raven locks, she smiled gently as she took his lips again. Ichigo kissed his passionately and after a few moments, she could feel Byakuya responding to the kiss. Licking across his bottom lip, she felt him open up and she thrusted her tongue in, anxious to taste every crevice.

Byakuya could feel the heat coming from her body and to say that he didn't enjoy it would be a lie. Loving the fact that he was able to do this to her, drove him crazy. His hands ghosted up her back to her fiery, orange hair. Teasing her hair out of her bun, he laid it out against her back, loving the feeling of it running through his fingers. As their kiss started to heat up, he could feel a part of him come alive that he thought would never feel like that again. Needing to regain some control of his senses, he parted from her lips reluctantly. Leaning his forehead against her, he looked in her eyes, seeing emotions swirling around. Love, devotion, admiration, lust. "Are you sure about this, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked into his eyes. Taking his hand, she placed it over her rapid, fast-beating heart. "Yes, I'm more sure than anything. I love you, Byakuya, and I want this experience to be with you. Only you and I mean only you has a special place in my heart."

Byakuya's heart soared as he heard the words come from the former substitute shinigami. Seeing the smile on her face was all the encouragement he needed. Standing up from the bench, he took her smaller hand in her and helped her up to her feet as well. He pressed his lips against her again, while his hands run down her back to cup her ass in his hands. Latching on, he lifted her into his arms, as he felt her long legs wrapped around his waist. Never breaking from the kiss, Byakuya navigated down the hall, heading for his room.

Reaching his room, he slid the doors open as Ichigo slid down from his arms. Ichigo walked in, followed closely by Byakuya. As he slid the door closed, he turned his gaze to the woman that was standing by the window. Leaning against the door, he admired the qualities he loved about Ichigo. She was completely beautiful. To him, she was a goddess. Her vibrant orange hair reflected her personality. She was fiery, upbeat, always cared for her friends, and always there for them.

Pushing himself off the wall, he started to slowly walk over to her. Taking his time, he was able to admire the physical attributes he fell in love too. Being just a few inches shorter than Byakuya, she had curves that outlined her body perfectly. The way that her hair laid out across her back and shoulders showed off the perfect line of her bust. He had to admit, her bust was not as big as Orihime's, but it was just perfect. Taking his gaze, he looked down from her perfect porcelain face to her bust down to her round, firm ass. Byakuya loved her personality more but he also loved her physical attributes as well.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he laid his head on her shoulder, enjoying the intoxicating strawberry scent coming from her. "I love you, Ichigo, more than anything."

Ichigo smiled when she heard him say that. Now, she knew in her heart what her answer would be to Yamamoto. There was no way that she could leave Byakuya's side. Turning in his arms, she smiled up at him, with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Byakuya. Can I tell you something?"

Byakuya raised a quisitive eyebrow. "Sure, love?"

"Well, while you were at the division yesterday, a hell butterfly comes with a message from the Soutaichou. He wanted to meet with me while I was here in the SS. Since you were at the 6th, I went and meet with him. What he asked really shocked me?"

"What did he ask?"

"Well…." she started to say, as she stepped from his embrace and walked over to the bed. "He…um….." Ichigo stopped short. She really wanted to surprise him with it.

Walking over to the bed, he knelt down in front of her. Slowly, he started taking her sandals off her feet. "So, Ichi, you going to tell me?" he asked softly, as he rubbed his hands up and down her legs, under her kimono. "Or you going to make me tease it out of you?" he asked as he leaned over her, kissing her neck softly as his fingers played with the waistband to her panties.

Trying her hardest not to give in, she pushed softly on his chest to see into his smoky grey eyes. "Well, I'm not going to tell you just yet. You will find out whenever everyone else does," she said softly as his fingers dipped inside her underwear. Mewling gently, she arched her back as she felt his finger slip inside her wet, slick folds. As his fingers continued to play with her folds, she let him lay her back on the bed. "You know, you don't play fair," she said with a smirk, as he climbed on the bed, hovering over her.

Smiling, he leaned down, kissing her softly. "I know." With that, he crashed his lips to her, tasting every crevice she had to offer.

As she felt Byakuya leave her lips and start leaving little kisses along her neckline, she ghosted her hands down his sides, until she reached his obi. Swiftly, she untied it, flinging it across the room. Slowly raising her hands, she slowly pushed his kimono off, revealing his perfect, porcelain skin. Ichigo couldn't believe how perfect the man above her was. She was lucky to be the one that caught his heart and his love. With that in mind, she smiled as she traced her fingers along his toned abdomen, feeling him shivering under her fingertips. "You're so perfect…" she moaned out as she felt him enter a second finger in her moist, wet womanhood.

"Hmmmm..." Nipping at her ear, he let lose a low moan when he felt her hand tracing along the hemline to his hakamas. Deciding to be brave, she slowly moved her hand to the inside of his pants, making Byakuya gasped as her hand brushed against the tip of his swollen manhood. Finally taking his manhood fully in one of her hands, she used the other one to push his hakamas down the rest of the way, leaving his Adonis-looking body completely open to her view. Ichigo tried her hardest not to drool.

When Byakuya felt the cool air hit his hot body, he couldn't help but tremble with delight as he looked at the beauty underneath him. "You know, it's not fair that I'm the only one undressed," he whispered huskily next to her ear, nipping at it softly. But he made no attempt to move as he felt her inner walls start to tighten around his fingers. Wanting to drive her crazy, he arched his fingers, brushing across her g-spot. As he did that, he felt her arch her back up to the sensation. "You love this, don't you," he kissed at her ear.

"Yessss…." she moaned. Opening her eyes, she looked into the lust-filled smoky orbs of the man above her. "Please….Bya….."

"Please what, Ichi?" he smirked.

"Ple…please…make me cum….."

"With pleasure," he purred in her ear as his fingers picked up their pace, thrusting in and out her hot, moist womanhood, making he brushed against her bundle of nerves every chance he got. Kissing along her collarbone, he made his way down to where the top of her kimono was opened a bit. Taking the edge of it in his mouth, he opened it with his teeth to where her left breast fell out. Teasing her nipple with his tongue, he sent even more pleasure through her body.

Ichigo was overwhelmed with the double pleasure that she was feeling. Her body was so close, she felt like she was going to explode. Not wanting to wait a minute longer, she grabbed his hair in between her fingers, bringing his face up to hers, kissing his lips harshly. "Please, Byakuya…"

"Tell me what you what, Ichi-kun?" he asked lovingly.

Taking his hand, she brought to the obi that still adorned her waist. "Please, I want you…make me yours…"

Byakuya smiled softly at her, kissing her lips softly. "Gladly." Tugging on the obi, he tugged it off her, opening her kimono, revealing her tan, porcelain skin. Byakuya couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "Are you sure, Berry-kun?"

"Yes...more than anything," she softly said caressing his cheek softly. With that, Byakuya tugged away the last remaining article of clothing that separated them. Now, that nothing stood in their way, Ichigo brought Byakuya to where he was settled in between her legs. Ichigo could feel his hardness pressing against her hot core and she loved it.

Feeling the heat coming from her body, Byakuya tried his hardest not to immediately thrust into her. He wanted this to be memorable and pleasurable for her. Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes that he loved. "Are you ready, Ichi? This is going to hurt."

Running her fingers through his hair, she brought his face closer. "It's okay, 'Kuya. I trust you."

Taking it slowly, he started to push inside of her slowly, not wanting to hurt the angel under him. Inch by inch, he went slowly until he reached her barrier. Wanting to distract her from the pain he knew she would have, he kissed her passionately as he took one quick thrust, breaking her barrier.

Ichigo broke the kiss, crying out. Hugging him tightly to her body, she held onto him as she waited for the pain to subside. She knew that it was taking every bit of Byakuya's control to say still and she appreciated it. Finally, after a few moments, she felt the pain starting to subside, to be replaced by immeasurable pleasure that only he could give her. Threading his hair through her fingers, she smiled at him. "It's okay now, you can move. I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," he said as he began to thrust slowly. Setting a lazily pace, they both enjoyed the feeling of being so close. It was like their minds, bodies, hearts became one. Being joined with the woman he loved was more than Byakuya could ask for.

Both of them were moaning as Byakuya's pace started to pick up. Ichigo met him thrust for thrust and soon he was pounding into her that her moans ad whimpers were just coming out. Wanting her to enjoy it, he placed her leg on his shoulder, going deeper into her as her moans were getting louder. Wanting her to enjoy her first time, since he could feel that she was close, he snaked his hand into between their bodies, looking for her swollen clit. Upon finding it, he gently started rubbing it; send even more sensations through her body.

Biting her bottom lip, Ichigo could feel herself getting close to the release that she so desperately needed. Finally, after a few more thrusts, Ichigo couldn't hold it any longer and came harder than what she ever thought possible. Feeling like she was in heaven, she tighten her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. Just after one more thrust, Byakuya hit his climax and released his seed into the woman he loved. Being careful not to crush her, he laid on top of her, showering her with soft, butterfly kisses.

Finally, after the two of them came down from the orgasmic highs, he pulled out of her, much to the dismay of Ichigo. Lying down next to her, he pulled the orange-haired beauty into his arms, covering them up.

Ichigo rested her head on his chest, reveling in the love that she felt from him. To be loved by Kuchiki Byakuya was every woman's dream and for Ichigo, she was living it. She truly loved this man and was not going to be letting him go anytime soon. Glancing up, she smiled softly as she looked into his half-dazed smoky orbs. "I love you, Byakuya."

Running his fingers through the beautiful orange hair of his lover, he smiled back at her. "I love you as well, Ichigo." He watched as she closed her chocolate brown eyes, totally relaxed. A few seconds later, he heard her breathing even out, telling him that she had fallen asleep. Tightening his hold on her, he brought her closer to his body. "Thank you for being with me," he whispered softly, as he drifted to sleep, alongside the woman that finally opened his heart to love once again.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Ichigo stood in front of the Senkaimon that lead back to the World of the Living. In her heart, she didn't want to leave, but she knew that she needed to get her last minutes details completed before she gave her decision to Sou-taichou. She hadn't even told Byakuya her decision yet. But at the moment, she was having a hard time saying bye.<p>

"I don't wanna leave," she said softly with tears in her eyes.

"I know, love. Just remember, it's only for a short time." Byakuya held her in his arms, trying to calm her before she took her journey home. He hated to leave her, but he had to take care of something that he had decided on early this morning. Tilting her chin up to where he could look at her, he kissed her lips softly. "I should get going, Ichigo. There is something I need to take care of, but I will come visit you tomorrow, since I have some leave coming up. Just remember I love you."

"I love you too, Byakuya. Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"I will." With one final kiss to her lips, he released her from their hug and flash stepped away, heading to his destination.

Wiping her eyes, Ichigo turned to face the open Senkaimon. Just as she was about the step through, she stopped short. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and shun-poed towards the direction of the 1st Division and the decision that was going to change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours after he left Ichigo at the gate, Byakuya walked into the 1st Division for the monthly Taichou-Fukutaichou meeting. Everyone was already there, plus a few extras, like his sister, the 11th squad 3rd seat, and Ichigo's father, Isshin. Byakuya silently wondered why they were there. When the sound of the door was being opened, everyone quickly took their positions, with Renji behind Byakuya, Rukia behind Ukitake and Isshin standing next to Soi Fon.

Yamamoto walked in with his fuku-taichou, Sasakibe, and sat down in the wooden chair at the front of the Meeting Hall. "I know you are all wondering why there are other people here other than Taichous and Fukutaichous. I feel it is time to fill the empty positions of the Gotei 13, namely the taichou positions of the 3rd, 5th and 9th, and also the fuku-taichou position of the 13th."

Looking over the Meeting Hall, the sou-taichou knew that he had made the right decisions to fill the positions and also knew that the person waiting outside belonged with them. "For the position of 3rd Division Taichou, the candidate comes with several recommendations and I say it's long overdue." Looking over at Byakuya and Renji, the old man smiled. "Abarai Renji, it is my honor to promote you to the position of Taichou of the 3rd Division."

Renji's eyes were wide as he stepped from behind Byakuya. "I…I..."

"Don't worry, Abarai, you have more than earned this." Yamamoto took the hoari off the table next to him and handed it to the crimson-haired young man.

Taking the hoari in his hands, Renji looked down at it in awe. He couldn't believe that Byakuya has recommended him for this. Even though his captain didn't say anything, he knew it was him. Not wanting to disappoint the man he had come to look up too, he flung the cloth over his shoulder, settling the 3rd division Haori in place. "Thank you for the honor, Sou-taichou." Bowing to the Head captain, Renji walked over to where Kira was standing and took the place for the Taichou of the 3rd Division.

"Now for the position of 5th Division taichou. My first candidate that I had talked too decided that she was better suited for another position, so this now falls to my second choice. He is a former taichou and has an incredible sense of duty to the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 squads." Reaching to the same table as before, he grabbed the haori of the 5th Division. Turning, he looked at the face of an old friend. "Isshin, it's yours, if you want it."

The head of the Kurosaki Clan stepped forward. "It would be honor again, Sou-taichou," Isshin said taking the haori in his hands. With a sense of pride, he walked over to the 5th division taichou position.

"As for 9th squad, that honor falls to Madarame Ikkaku," the Sou-taichou said as the bald 3rd seat stepped forward and accepted the haori from his hands. "Now, for our vacant fuku-taichou positions. After some great consideration and long discussions with Ukitake-Taichou and one other, we have decided that the position of 13th squad Fukutaichou should go to none other than Kuchiki Rukia."

From her position behind her captain, Rukia's voice caught in the throat as she heard her name. For a long time, Ukitake had been trying to her promoted, but Byakuya had always stopped it. But now, her nii-sama was allowing it. Stepping from behind Ukitake, she walked up to the head captain, bowing. "I am honored, sir."

"No, Rukia. It us who is honored. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have had the means to defeat Aizen. Also, I know that Shiba Kaien would be proud of you," the sou-taichou said softly, had he handed Rukia the fuku-taichou badge to the 13th.

The mention of her old sensei made Rukia's eyes tear up. Yes, she missed Kaien every day and it was with his help she became who she is today. For that, she would always be eternally grateful to Shiba Kaien. With shaky hands, she took the badge from the elder captain's hand, running her fingers along the 13th division emblem. She let a small smile grace her face as she looked up. "Thank you, Sou-taichou."

The old man smiled at the young lady in front of him. "You are very much like your brother, Rukia, no matter how much you think you aren't. You both have the same sense of duty, honor, and pride and I am honored to have you both in the Gotei 13. I can speak for every taichou and fuku-taichou here when I say this…you have earned this, Kuchiki Rukia."

Smiling, Rukia bowed in respect. "Arigatou, Sou-taichou." The Kuchiki princess placed the armband around her left arm and proceeded to take her place behind Ukitake.

"I was wondering…" came the voice of the new red-haired taichou of the 3rd, "since I've gone to the 3rd, who is going to become the fuku to the 6th?"

The Sou-taichou cleared his throat as he took his seat once again. "That is very simple, Abarai-taichou. As I mentioned earlier in regards to the 5th, my first candidate has rejected the taichou position, but did say they would take a fuku-taichou instead. This person has earned the respect of almost every soul reaper, Fukutaichou, Taichou, and mine as well. I present to you the new fuku-taichou of the 6th division."

As soon as the last word left the sou-taichou's mouth, the huge wooden doors to the Meeting Hall opened to reveal a figure standing there with a black cloak hung over their head. The taichous and Fukutaichous watched as the figure walked forward, only to stop in front of Yamamoto, bowing slightly. Getting a slight nod from the head captain, they all watched as the person standing before them removed the cloak, revealing long, fiery bright orange hair. Loud gasps were heard throughout the room.

"I welcome you to the Gotei 13, Kurosaki Ichigo," the sou-taichou said with a slight smile on his lips. "Now, before I continue, you will need 4 captains to give you recommendations. This is to prevent you from having to enter the academy, because honestly, we all know what you are capable of."

The taichous looked around at each other, before Renji finally stepped forward. "She definitely has mine, Sou-taichou. I know Ichigo to be true and loyal to anything and everything that she sets her mind too and she puts her heart into it, 100%."

"She has the support of the 13th as well, Sensei," came the voice of the 13th Division Taichou. Walking up, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "If it hadn't been for the support she had given to Rukia, she wouldn't have grown to where she is today. If she can do that for her, imagine what she can do for an entire squad. I'll give her the 2nd recommendation."

"Very well. Are there other that wish to speak on Ichigo's behalf?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, you have to admit, she is one of the strongest Shinigami we've seen, Yama-jii," the 8th division taichou said, as he stood next to Ukitake and Renji. "Everyone in this room can vouch her on this when I say that she has been one of the toughest opponents for all of us. Her strength will be a good asset to the Gotei 13. She's got my recommendation," Shunsui said with a smile.

Silence once again hung in the air as everyone waited on Ichigo's 4th and final recommendation. After a few moments, none other than the child prodigy joined Ichigo at her side. "Even though she could be immature at times, Ichigo always made decisions that were loyal to the Soul Society. And I'll be the first to admit…." He trailed off, finding the right words, "she did show a lot of us the error of our ways during the betrayal of Aizen and I say we are better today than what we have ever been because of Ichigo. I and the 10th division give her the final recommendation," Toshiro said proudly.

Yamamoto stood up from his chair and walked to where Ichigo stood with the four taichous. "Then it is with great honor that I welcome you into the Gotei 13. I think I'll let your captain make it official."

Byakuya stepped forward, standing next to Yamamoto, with a small smile on his lips. Everyone froze at the sight of the noble smiling. "Now I see why you didn't tell me. As the Taichou of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki Clan, I hereby welcome you into the 6th division as its Fuku-taichou." Placing the badge around the top of her left arm, he looked into the amber eyes of the woman he loved. "Congratulations, Ichigo. You've earned this."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-Taichou," she smiled as she bowed to her new captain.

With a smirk on his face, Byakuya glanced over his shoulder. "With your permission, Sou-taichou…"

"Of course," was the reply.

Byakuya grabbed Ichigo by her hand, pulling her to him. Smiling down at the woman in his arms, he brought her lips closer to his, brushing a slight kiss to them. "Marry me, Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo asked. She was still trying to believe what had come from his lips.

"He asked you to marry him, baka," Rukia's voice rung out.

"It's about time, you two," Masumoto yelled out from her place behind Toshiro.

"You better answer the man, Strawberry," came Renji's obnoxious voice.

Ichigo glared over at her best friend. "Stuff it, Pineapple." Turning her attention back to the man in front of her, she had a lot of questions in her mind, but only one came out. "Why me?"

"Everyone here knows what I went through when I lost Hisana. I emotionally and physically pushed everyone away, and totally immersed myself in my duties. When you and your friends invaded the Soul Society and we fought on Sogyoku Hill, something sparked in me that I couldn't explain. As time went on, having you here when we were training and throughout the war broke the barriers around my soul. Everyone here can say that I'm a better man because of you. So, not as your taichou or even the head of the Kuchiki Clan," he said as he bended down to one knee with her hand in his, "I ask you as Kuchiki Byakuya, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ichigo was completely speechless. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that this would happen. She had been so upset with the thought of leaving Byakuya and thought that staying here would help her, but with him proposing just gave her more of a reason to stay. She would stay by his side for eternity. With a smile on her face, she nodded her yes vigorously. "Yes, a million time YES!"

With a smile gracing his noble features, he slipped the pink and white diamond ring no her finger. Standing back to his feet, he quickly pulled her to him, fastening their lips together in one of the passionate kisses they have ever shared. Pulling back, they smiled at each other as they were surrounded by their friends, offering their congratulations.

Ichigo looked over at her father, before walking over to him. "Dad…."

Isshin held up his hand to stop his oldest daughter from going on. "If you're happy, Ichi, that's all that matters. If your heart calls for you to be here, then this is where you belong." Hugging his daughter, he was proud of her. "I'm proud of you, Ichigo and I know your mother would be too…"

With tears brimming her eyes, she hugged her father tightly. "Thanks, Dad."

The father-daughter separated from their hug, only to be surrounded by everyone. "Ichigo, we were wondering," came Rukia's voice, "what made you decide to stay here?"

"Well," she said looking around at everyone from her position in Byakuya's arms, "I guess you could call it A Strawberry's Passion."

"Strawberry's Passion?" Rukia asked questioningly.

"Yeah. My passion for being a Soul Reaper. Also," she said turning in Byakuya's arms, facing him, "my passion for you." She leaned up, kissing him soundly on his lips.

Standing back, Yamamoto observed the scene in front of him. He now knew he made the right decision allowing her in the Gotei 13. They were better now than what they had been before. All thanks to Ichigo's heart, determination, and most of all, her 'Strawberry Passion'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for A CHERRY'S PASSION, the sequel to this lil story! I wonder what happens in thier new lives together! :) Makre sure to R&amp;R and let me know what you think...also if you would like to see the sequel! SAYONARA for now!<strong>_


End file.
